Goodbye Byakuya
by byakuya.sama.lover
Summary: I was too selfish, thinking i could have your body and your heart as well. i know now, that could never be. So I'll rather die than continue life without your love. GoodBye.
1. Chapter 1

Here's a one-shot, well it was supposed to be a one-shot. RenBya Smex..

The story was inspired by 2 songs, "Crazy Love" by Kattun and "Flower" by Gackt. I just wanted anyone who haven't heard these songs yet, to go listen to it. And please don't sue me...lol

First one-shot i ever wrote.... i think

Please enjoy... and review...

Reviews are what keep the authors going....

* * *

**Goodbye Byakuya**

_I know I've hurt you. _

_I've hurt because I love you too much. _

_Suppose I continued to chase after you now, _

_What kind of future would we have?_

_Would I be able to see you smile again?_

_I already forgave you for everything;_

_For not being able to return the love I gave you. _

_Only by calling on your name did the world have meaning to me._

_Everything inside me wanted to protect you;_

_From your hurts, from your memories of her_

_I just wanted to give you hope, life, and love._

_Was that so wrong?_

_In case the voice of my heart reaches you, _

_I'll be forever waiting for you._

_I know that this love will never happen again in this lifetime._

_Maybe in the next, I would be reborn as the flower next to you._

_Maybe, I would be reborn as the person you will love._

_I know you did not love me but I loved you anyways._

_I thought I could change your heart, fill the void inside you._

_But I was wrong._

_So, this must be my fault. I brought this upon myself._

_So I'm sorry._

_Goodbye, Byakuya._

_Renji._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Unable to return. Unable to take it back.**_

Even in the throes of passion, I noticed

Never, not even once, did he say "I love you".

He let me have his body, but he never gave me his heart.

So, for one last time, please…

"_Byakuya…" I whispered into his ear, while caressing his body. I left feathery kisses on his cheeks, moving my way down to his jaw, to his chest. I held him within my arms as gently as I could. I went to one of his nipples, kissed it, licked it and bit it._

"_Ahh…"he cried out. I knew he liked it rough, but that was as rough as it was gonna get. I continued to lay kisses down on his body below me. I saw his weeping erection, neglected, so I touched it and pumped. A few times, I would pass my thumb over the slit and spread the pre-cum on the blushing head._

_He let out erotic moans and seductive sighs. The only music to my ears. After a few more pumps, licked the slit, tasting his salty pre-cum. My mouth enveloped the head of his erection, my hand still pumping on. I gave it a few sucks then I took him all in my mouth. His hands went to my hair, desperately pulling. _

"_Cu..cumming.." he said. I continued sucking till I felt him come inside my mouth. I went up and kissed, some cum left in my mouth. He kissed me so passionately; I even forgot it was a lie. _

_The kiss lasted for a while, so during this time I started to prepare him. With the lube conveniently nearby, I spread his legs under me and coated my fingers with a generous amount of lube. I teased his puckered entrance then pushed my finger in. I felt him moan against my lips and I added a second finger. I pushed them in and out, waiting for him to give the signal to put the third one in. _

_He moved his hips and my third finger entered. His moans became more frequent. I couldn't control myself any longer; I just had to have him now. _

_Without warning, I took my fingers out of the tight heat and aligned my hard cock to his tight hole. I pushed in slowly; he broke the kiss, gasping for air. One of his hands, entangled itself with my hair, pulling hard, the other clawed at my back. _

"_More… Harder…" he cried out in pleasure, "Rougher…"_

"_No." I said stubbornly and I continued to thrust in a gentle pace. I could see tears forming in his eyes. _

"_Please…" he begged. "…I need it…"_

_No matter how much he begged, I continued to do him gently. And at this, he did cry. I don't know if he was crying in frustration, or if he was being overwhelmed with my gentleness._

"_Renji… I'm cum…ming"_

_I could feel that we were almost there. _

_I continued with my gentle thrusts and my hand found his neglected cock._

"_Nnnngghhh…Don't… Let me cum… just from feeling you…"_

_So I let go._

"_Byakuya…. I… Love you…"_

"_I…" he paused " I… l…lo…"_

_He never finished the sentence. I never knew what he wanted to say. Was it the words that could have set me free?_

_We continued till he came. I could feel him tightening around me. I couldn't hold back and I came deep inside him. _

_I kissed him again, just before exhaustion and deep sleep came to him. I pulled out and prepared for what was to come._

_

* * *

  
_

I left the letter on top of his desk while he lay asleep, exhausted. I looked back and went to him. The single tear I allowed to be shed fell on alabaster cheeks. I bent down and kissed his forehead, perhaps the last kiss I will ever give to him. I left his estate and set off on a journey where I was determined to never come back.

_When sunlight finally reaches your eyes, I would be gone._

_When you have read this letter, I may already be dead._

_Still, it would be better this way since,_

_I would rather die than live another day without your love._

_So. Goodbye, Byakuya._

* * *

Please review...

Tell me if you liked it, hate it, or anything...

Thank you for reading...

And for people who was reading my other story... i already finished the next chapter but something wrong happened with my Microsoft Word on my laptop. Thank you for understanding....


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this chapter is so short.... but this was supposed to be a one-shot and i rushed this one...

This was based on "Kimi ni Aitakute" By Gackt.... So please don't sue me...

Please Review....

* * *

_**I know I've hurt you.**_

_**I've hurt because I love you too much.**_

_**Suppose I continued to chase after you now,**_

_**What kind of future would we have?**_

_**Would I be able to see you smile again?**_

_**I already forgave you for everything;**_

_**For not being able to return the love I gave you.**_

_**Only by calling on your name did the world have meaning to me.**_

_**Everything inside me wanted to protect you;**_

_**From your hurts, from your memories of her**_

_**I just wanted to give you hope, life, and love.**_

_**Was that so wrong?**_

_**In case the voice of my heart reaches you,**_

_**I'll be forever waiting for you.**_

_**I know that this love will never happen again in this lifetime.**_

_**Maybe in the next, I would be reborn as the flower next to you.**_

_**Maybe, I would be reborn as the person you will love.**_

_**I know you did not love me but I loved you anyways.**_

_**I thought I could change your heart, fill the void inside you.**_

_**But I was wrong.**_

_**So, this must be my fault. I brought this upon myself.**_

_**So I'm sorry.**_

_**Goodbye, Byakuya.**_

_**Renji.**_

_Renji.... You say you love me, then why did you leave me?_

_You left me just like she did, only this time, it was by choice._

...................

* * *

_"More.... Harder.... Rougher..." I said._

_"No" he told me, still continuing his painfully gentle pace. I can't handle it anymore. I want it to hurt. Carve your mark into me, so I that i may feel the weight of my life. Only this pain can make me feel alive. Only this pain can set me free for even just a moment._

_"Please..." I begged, throwing away the last strip of dignity I had, but he had no idea what he was doing to me. "....I need it..." Tears fell from my eyes._

_He never replied. He just continued to hold me gently. It hurt me more than he could ever imagine. His gentle thrusts, I don't deserve them... I don't deserve to be treated this nice. I didn't deserve him._

_"Renji....I'm cum...ming" the pleasure was too much, the pain, the guilt was overwhelming. _

_I felt no different from a whore. Giving every bit of my body, but afraid to give my heart and soul. _

_"Byakuya.... I Love....You" he whispered. He meant every word. _

_"I...I....Lo..."_

_I never knew that three words said straight from the heart could.....release me..._

_..................._

* * *

**Everyone who said they love me, left me.**

i woke up feeling cold. The usual heat that enveloped me, was gone. Where did it go?

"Renji?" i whispered.

No answer.

"Renji?!?"

Still no answer.

"Renji!!!" I shouted as I sat up. I felt a wetness on my cheek. Is this my tear?

My eyes scanned the room.

There it was... A break up letter...

.................

* * *

I read the letter....

What he wrote, was all wrong.

_**I'm searching for the traces of you, left behind in this room. **_

_**When I close my eyes, I feel as if you're still with me.**_

_**I could still feel your warmth.**_

_**Though I knew that the day would come when we'd go our separate ways,**_

_**I'm missing you.... I miss you more than anyone.**_

_**I can never forget you.**_

_**Unable to see you, I've hurt you so many times, **_

_**but I want to hold your hand once more.**_

_**I want to tell you now....**_

_**That I Love You.**_

_I had to find him....._

_

* * *

Sorry if it sucked..._


	3. Chapter 3

Ok then....

One-shot with a chapter 3?

anyways...this one's based on "Last Song" by GACKT

I really love GACKT.... that's why most of them are based on his songs...

If you haven't heard of Gackt....I'm telling you now he is awesome...

Please review and don't sue...

And thank you for all the reviews so far...

My friend told me I had to put a disclaimer, so it would look more professional….

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters or any merchandise… But I would really like to Byakuya, Renji, and Shuuhei if I was rich enough and if Kubo Tite would sell them….

........

* * *

_**I continued wandering aimlessly**_

_**Tears overflowing without any reason**_

_**"Even now, I still love you"**_

_I already left him, but my heart still calls out for him._

_I have already decided to never return, but every bit of me tells me to go back._

_My tears fall endlessly, as if leaving a trail._

_A trail to find my way back to you._

_**My continually falling sadness changes into pure white snow**_

_**Through it all, I raised my head to the sky**_

_**Before this body disappears now, if my wish reaches you**_

_**Please hold me tightly once more**_

_I feel lonely and sad right now, but there is no sadness that compares with not receiving your love._

_I tried to raise my head up high and pretend that I was fine, but deep inside I was breaking apart. _

_My only wish was, for you to hold me and tell me honestly that you love me._

_Before this lifetime ends, please reach for me and say that you need me._

_**Even if I disappear along with this white snow**_

_**I want to always bloom in your heart**_

_Just remember all the good times we had together._

_Even if I am insignificant to you, at least remember that I've always loved you._

_**We've held each other close**_

_**Don't forget that warmth**_

_**Even if you love someone else**_

_**I will never let go of the sound of your voice.**_

_I will never forget how my name fell from your sweet lips_

_I will never forget the warmth of your body agaisnt mine_

_Even if you love someone else, at least remember the man who gave his everything to you._

* * *

_Leaving him was the hardest thing that I ever had to do._

As I walked down the streets of Rukongai, I couldn't help but remember my childhood memories with Rukia Running down these streets, searching for food, looking for a place to stay. I would never let go of these memories no matter what, at least that's what I thought, till I met Byakuya.

I found that there was nothing I wouldn't do for this man. I would gladly give up everything, just for him to say "I love you" to me.

I used to think I was in love with Rukia, but now, I think I know what love truly means. Loving Rukia was a good feeling, a happy one. I never believed what others said about love, about it hurting and ripping your heart into pieces. I just thought they were all crazy. When she was adopted into the Kuchiki family, I was sad, but it wasn't like my heart was torn apart.

Through those times without Rukia, Hisagi-sempai was there for me. He was the reason why I was never sad through those cold, lonely nights. He was a passionate lover and the sex…. It was fucking incredible. That tattoo wasn't just for show. He really knew how to a lover satisfied.

I realized that it wasn't really love that I felt for both of them. It was similar but it just wasn't that kind of love. What I felt for Rukia was a familial kind of love. I loved her like a sister and nothing more. Now for Shuuhei, I thought it was love but later on I found that it was just infatuation. I was lusting after him. Shuuhei was a very understanding person. He already knew this fact before I ever did and we broke up with no hard feelings.

When I became the vice-captain of the 6th Division, my only goal was to surpass my captain. I wanted to be stronger than him, better than him in everything. This was my excuse. I never noticed that I was beginning to love him. And by the time I noticed, it was too late. I was already falling.

That night, I saw him. He looked so vulnerable and so weak. And I took advantage of him. I took advantage of his late wife's memories. I knew that my love was one-sided but I refused to see what was shown right in front of my eyes. Our relationship was bound for disaster but I thought I could make it work.

I continued to think, walking on such familiar roads, till I heard my name being called out from such sweet lips.

"Renji!!!"

* * *

ok there you go...

chapter 3.

i don't know if there are many mistakes, cuz i never read through my fanfics and i never have them proof read.. so sorry for any mistakes

if there are mistakes, i would be thankful if you just point them out to me, i'm sure there's alot

please review... and really, thank you for all the reviews

sorry if it was really short...


	4. Chapter 4

Anyways... Here's chapter 4...

**Disclaimer: **Bleach and the characters in this fanfic are not mine. No money is being made from this story.

* * *

Goodbye Byakuya

"Renji"

My name was being called out. I stopped in my tracks. Can it be? _He_ actually chased after me? Or is this just my hallucination?

I turned around to face the owner of the voice who had called me.

"Renji?"

"Ah… Sempai, it's just you." I said as I tried to hide my disappointment.

"It's just me? So I'm guessing that you were expecting someone else?"

"…."

"Anyways… What are you doing here?"

"Leaving."

……………………

………………………………………….

_I had to find him._

_Renji… Where could you have gone?_

I sat down on my desk, still holding the letter that had brought me terrible news. I wanted to crush it, tear it apart, but I will need this letter in the future.

_How dare you leave me?_

_How dare you hold me and give a wonderful night, then just disappear?_

_You will pay for this. I will find you._

………………….

………………………………………..

I was sinking deeper into my thoughts just when a knock came on the door.

"Yes?"

"Kuchiki-sama, breakfast is served."

"I understand. I shall be down in a minute."

The servant left. I moved to get my clothes. As I stood up, I noticed something running down my legs. I touched the watery substance and blushed as I realized what it was.

_I think I shall need more than a minute._

…………..

………………………………..

"Leaving? Where are you going?" he asked.

"Anywhere. I just need to disappear" I answered.

"Renji, you know that Kuchiki-taicho would never allow that. If he finds you, be prepared to be shred in a thousand pieces." He tried to joke.

I tried to smile, but I never thought that it would come out more painfully than I imagined.

"Renji, what's wrong?" he asked, sincerely concerned.

I couldn't answer. I knew that if I did, my voice would give me out.

"It's him isn't it?" his asked, his voice becoming low," Did he do something to you? I knew that heartless Kuchiki bastard was bad for you."

"No, Shuuhei. It's me. It's my fault."

"No Renji. After seeing your face like that, how could anyone say that it's your fault?"

"IT JUST IS OK?!?"

He was surprised by the sudden rising of my voice. I didn't mean to say it so harshly.

He looked around. I knew other people were now looking. He held me by my shoulders and guided me through the narrow roads. He guided my head to rest on his shoulder. _Will Byakuya ever be like this?_ _I guess I will never find out. I don't deserve to find out. _

Shuuhei's strong arms around me made me feel so warm, so secure. Now I remember why I loved this man. _Why did I ever let him go?_

We walked further, into a place isolated from the busy roads. What a familiar view.

"Renji, do you remember this place?" he asked quietly and smiled at me.

"Of course Shuuhei. I would never forget this place." I smiled weakly.

We walked closer to the house near the river. This was our place. We've never been back here since… since we broke up.

This place was full of happy memories. It used to be full of warmth, but now it feels so cold. Just like my heart.

We entered the house. It was obvious that no one has been here for so long. There was so much dust and dirt.

"Ugghhh. Renji, do you mind if I cleaned up first? Maybe you could go for a swim?" he encouraged.

"Of course." I answered and smiled at him. This was Shuuhei after all. He just couldn't stand a mess. He touched my hair so gently and kissed my head. He let go of me and I stared to walk towards the door.

"Oh and Renji?" he called.

"Yeah?"

"Try not to drown." He said and smirked.

………………….

…………………………………………

_**Byakuya**_

Life must go on. Work must be done. Renji must be found and brought back to my arms, where he rightly belongs.

Before going to work, I had to have someone searching for the missing man.

I had one of my servants call on Daisuke.

"Daisuke, I need you to find someone for me."

"Yes, Kuchiki-dono. And who may this person be?" he replied

"My vice captain."

And without another word, he bowed and disappeared from my sight.

I smiled to myself.

_You will return to me, Renji._

_

* * *

_

Sorry if it's short and the thoughts are not as compposed...

My mind was very distracted this week and i just wanted to update...


	5. Chapter 5

Here's a Valentine's treat for everyone....

Though I'm not sure if everyone will like the chapter... cuz i really like Shuuhei.... but i hope you guys like the omake at the end....

Enjoy

* * *

**Goodbye Byakuya**

Why is it that even if I'm away from you, you still manage to enter my thoughts? Why do I still hang on to these one-sided feelings?

The cold water was very refreshing. The calm current of this river might be all I need to clear my head. Even though I have resolved to leave Byakuya, my heart is still in turmoil.

I just….. I just need to…..

"I need to let go."

"Let go of what?" said a voice behind me.

………………….

…………………………………….

Everything must stay the same. I must not be swayed by his disappearance.

_Byakuya, you must keep calm. _

I must not worry. Renji will be found. And when he is, I shall make sure that he receives proper punishment…

……………….

………………………………………….

My day was pretty much normal, considering Renji wasn't around.

Same stack of paperwork, same repetitive meetings, same tedious job.

I never realized how uneventful my life is without Renji. I always thought that if he would leave, I wouldn't care. But now, I find myself longing for him more than ever.

At the end of the day, I went home to a cold room and a cold bed. There was no warmth in my now empty heart. I just realized that I never knew how much Renji means to me.

"It is true what they say about not knowing what something is worth till one has lost it. Is it not, Byakuya-sama?" said a voice from outside the door, leading to my private garden.

"…. Do you have any news on his whereabouts?" I deliberately avoided the question.

"Yes, Kuchiki-sama. It seems that your vice captain is somewhere in Rukongai." There was a slight taunt in his voice; there must be something more to this.

"What is it Daisuke? I feel as if you have more to tell me."

"A red headed young man was last seen in the arms of a certain brunette. A few years back, there were several rumors floating about them, that they were lovers."

"….."

I think I just heard something break.

………………….

………………………………………

I was startled by the voice behind and I almost leapt out of the water.

"Shuuhei!!! Don't scare me like that!"

He chuckled.

"I didn't think you would react so violently, Renji. Does my voice still do wonders to you?" he chuckled even more.

"Shuuhei!!!" a blush had started creep up my face.

"I was just kidding. You're such a tight ass." He said, as he was trying to fight back a grin.

I just stared at him, trying to come up with an expression that Byakuya always wore when I talked dirty in the office.

"Ok, ok, Renji. I'm sorry." He apologized, as we started to head back to the house. The sun was starting to set.

As soon as we entered, I smiled at him. He understood. There was just a mutual understanding between us. One that, I don't think Byakuya and I can ever have. Byakuya's just too high for me to reach, too cold for me to warm up.

_And here I am again, thinking of Byakuya._

Shuuhei probably noticed that my mind was drifting somewhere else, so he went back to ask about what I previously said.

"Renji… What did you mean by letting go?" he asked seriously.

"Shuuhei…. I just need to let go of my feelings for him." I couldn't bring myself to say his name."I really want to forget about him now. 'Cause I know he would never learn to love me back."

"Renji, it's gonna be hard. You can't just forget. You can't just let go. It's not that easy." He said. "You won't be able to forget about your love, especially if you know that your feelings now are genuine."

"You're right, Shuuhei." I said quietly, tears were silently falling, "Then why don't we test if those feelings are really true?" I moved nearer to him, till I could almost feel his breath on my lips. I just wanted comfort. And this was the only comfort I knew.

"Renji, no." he told me, as he gripped my shoulders tightly. "This is wrong, Renji. I don't want to take advantage of you right now. We both know that you love Byakuya. You wouldn't be this way if you didn't"

I froze.

It's true. Byakuya's the only one who managed to make me this way. I was never broken hearted like this before. The urge to die if he wasn't by my side was so strong. It was like I was programmed to self-destruct without him.

"You're right, Shuuhei." I said and continued to cry.

I threw myself in his open arms. He caressed my hair, kissed my head, and whispered sweet things but didn't try to do anything further. He held me in his arms, gently, till I fell asleep.

The next day, I found myself alone in the house, without warmth or the gentle arms that were around me last night.

_This must be what Byakuya felt that morning. It's such an empty feeling. A feeling almost like dying._

_Did I hurt him just like this?_

I stood up and found a note on the table.

_Renji,_

_Sorry, I couldn't stay till you woke up. I figured you needed more sleep._

_People might think there was something wrong if I went to work late._

_I'll come back after work, so just stay still. Ok?_

_Love, _

_Shuu_

Well, yeah. Shuuhei is pretty known for being punctual and neat. I guess I'll just have to live with it till he gets back.

_At least he's coming back….._

……………………………………………………………_.._

_**Omake**_

_Flashback_

It was Valentine's Day tomorrow in the real world. We never really celebrated anything like that here but, there's a first for everything right?

_What should I get for Byakuya? _

_I know there's literally nothing else I could get for him, since he pretty much has everything he needs. And he never tells me things that he wants._

_This Valentine's thing is becoming quite a problem._

……………………_.._

……………………………………………………_._

_What are THESE?!?_

I saw 6 bouquets of flowers stacked up on my desk first thing in the morning.

This can only be done by the most idiotic, noisy, arrogant, and romantic man I know.

Each bouquet was different. I saw blues, yellows, whites, and lavanders. I also noticed that each bouquet came with a note.

I took the nearest bouquet, which were Yellow Daffodils. I took the note and read it.

_**Byakuya,**_

_**These daffodils are to express my respect for you, as a man, as my captain, and as my lover.**_

I took the next bouquet. It was Yellow Camellias.

_**These are for my past longing to reach you.**_

The next were Forget-Me-Nots.

_**These are for the realization of my love for you.**_

Then White Camellias.

_**These are for the time I spent waiting for you to notice me.**_

Then Bluebells.

_**Through these flowers, I express my gratefulness to you for granting me access to your heart.**_

Lastly, a bouquet of lavenders.

_**And with these, I promise my full devotion and faithfulness to you forever.**_

At the bottom of the pile, there was a plastic red rose. And there was a note tied to its stem.

I took it and I looked at the note more closely.

_**I promise to love you till this rose wilts.**_

………………………

* * *

Ok how was the Omake?

In case you didn't know about the meaning of these flowers, I will tell you now…

Daffodil – Respect

Yellow Camellia – Longing

Forget-Me-Not – True Love

White Camellia – Waiting

Bluebell – Grateful

Lavender – Faithful

And of course the Red Rose is for Love…

I hope you liked it….


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you like the story… with the somehow rough sex….

Please review.

Disclaimer: Bleach, still not mine. If it was mine, i wouldn't spend time writing fanfics and Bleach would contain lots of yaoi....

* * *

**Goodbye Byakuya**

_It's been three days since he disappeared. Since… he left me._

_Daisuke told me everything he knew. He also told me who my vice captain was with. _

_A lover? He had a male lover even before me? _

_I've heard rumors about Renji and him but I never believed them._

_I never knew my vice captain had that kind of inclination to men… at least till he came on to me…_

_Tonight, I am prepared to take you back… even by force._

_**Because Renji… You belong only to me.**_

……………_.._

………………………………

I was in the kitchen, preparing for dinner. Many people may not know it but, I am a pretty decent cook. After living alone for a long time, I did learn how to keep myself alive by cooking edible food. _Actually, one of my little dreams was to be able to cook for Byakuya, but I guess I just lost that chance… _

I heard the front door open. Shuuhei was finally home.

These past few days I couldn't help but feel that we were a couple. I think the only missing thing was the kids. _Hahaha…What the hell am I thinking?_

I felt strong arms wrap around my waist firmly and a soft kiss at my temple.

"Welcome home, Shuuhei." I said softly, leaning back into his embrace.

"Glad to be home." He said into my ear, "God Renji…You look so fucking sexy in the kitchen. "

"Stop joking around Shuu…"

"But it's true." He said and chuckled, "You look good enough to eat."

"Well, I take it you're hungry. A good thing too, dinner's just ready." I informed him and smiled.

He pouted.

"Maybe if you're a good boy, there just might be room for dessert." I joked, trying to lift that pout off his face.

His pout turned into a playful smirk.

……………………

………………………………………….

After dinner, Shuuhei went to the bathroom to bathe after a long day. I continued to stay in the kitchen to clean up and wash the dishes. To me, these past few days were really special. I think that being with Shuuhei has really helped me forget about Byakuya. He might be all I need to learn to forget and love again.

I turned around as soon as I finished washing the dishes and was met by a wet, warm body and was embraced firmly by muscular arms.

"So is dessert still on the menu?" he asked with a seductive smirk.

"…"

"Just joking Renji… I can wait till you're ready." He said with a very understanding voice.

"Thanks Shuu."

And just as Shuuhei planted a gentle kiss on my forehead, someone had opened the door and let the cold wind in. I saw ebony hair and ivory skin. My heart was beating so fast at the sight of him. It was like I falling in love all over again.

"……"

"Renji." The voice said. It was said in a cool and uncaring tone, but it sent shivers down my spine.

Shuuhei turned his head to the voice, still holding me.

"Bya…kuya" I said softly, my voice breaking.

Byakuya was ignoring Shuuhei, just looking at me fiercely. He held my gaze till I felt tears fall from my eyes.

"Hisagi, I think it would be in your best interest to leave me and my vice captain alone."

"No! I can't leave you with Renji, after what you did to him." Shuuhei yelled, which was so unlike him

"I didn't do anything to him." Byakuya said calmly.

"Yeah, that's exactly the point. You ignored him, even after all the love he gave you. You---"

"Shuuhei, that's enough!!!" I yelled. They were both surprised at my sudden outburst. "Shuuhei, its fine. Please leave us."

"But Ren---"

"Please Shuu…" I said and looked at him pleadingly.

"Ok Renji. But if I see a single bruise on you tomorrow, I'm coming after him." He told me and gave a menacing glare that could almost rival Byakuya's. With this, he gave me a final kiss on my cheek and went to the room to take his clothes and left.

"Well, aren't you a fast one?"

"What do you mean, Byakuya?"

"You left me just three days ago and now you're screwing some other man?"His voice barely contained the fury and anger that he held inside.

"That's not true!!! Byakuya… Nothing happened… between us…" my voice gradually becoming softer.

"How dare you say nothing happened, when I just caught his half naked body wrapped around you?"

"…."

"So, you admit sleeping with him?"

"No. I didn't sleep with him. Byakuya… how could you even think like that?" I said as new tears were forming in my eyes, "Byakuya, you know I love you. I could never betray you like that."

"But you certainly could leave me." He said flatly.

"….."

Byakuya was becoming impatient; you could see it in his face.

"Byakuya… Please believe me. Nothing happened between me and him." I told him, my voice sounded almost desperate, but it was the truth.

"How would I know? How can you prove that to me, Renji?" he asked, his  
voice threatening to explode and his eyes were furious. In a heartbeat, he appeared right in  
front of me and grabbed my shoulders. His grip tightened, bruising my shoulders. "Tell me Renji!!!"

"I don't know..." I said softly. It hurt me so much that Byakuya didn't believe me or trust me.

"I guess there's just one way to find out." he said and took my lips forcefully. His hands left my shoulders and wandered lower. His touch felt desperate and needy. Is this how he shows that he missed me?

He kissed me so roughly, more passionately than ever before. My body went numb from his kiss. The next thing I felt was my clothes being ripped by a pair of ivory arms. I didn't even notice that he had guided me into the room. He turned me so I faced the bed with him behind me. He pushed me unto the bed and pulled my clothes off in one swift movement. I fell, head first into the bed with my ass hanging in the air.

"What a liar!!!" he cried out, as leaned into my body. I could feel his hard length between my ass cheeks.

"You're not even wearing any undergarments. Getting ready to make love with him?" He breathed into my ear, which made me shiver at the sensation.

"No ---" I started but I was cut off as he grabbed my balls tightly. "Ahh…oww…"

"Don't worry Renji. I intend to check you in the most thorough manner." He said as he continued to hold my balls and massage it, but it still felt like he was trying to crush them.

He looked for my ear through my scarlet hair and bit down hard. I gave out a painful cry.

"Byakuya... Please..."

"What do you want Renji?"

"Please believe me..."

"Oh I will. Once I prove what you're saying is true."

After saying this he pushed two raw fingers up my hole.

"Ahhh... It… hurts… Bya….. Nnngghh"

"Shut up Abarai. It can't be that painful. I know, because you've fucked me enough times already." he said almost sadistically. He continued to push those fingers in and out, rotating them occasionally.

"Have you ever felt this before Renji? This kind of pleasure? This kind of pain?" he asked

"Nngghhh..." I couldn't reply properly with the burning sensation I could feel deep in my hole.

He took his fingers out and put them in front of my mouth.

"Renji... Lick them. Get a taste of your true flavour." and that was the only warning I got before he shoved his fingers in my mouth.

Once he took out his fingers from my mouth, he quickly shed himself of his clothes and aligned his erection to my entrance. He entered me in one swift thrust. It was so powerful that I felt my whole body shake.

"Ahhh Bya---" I gasped.

His length was only lubed by some of his own spit and precum and nothing more. My entrance was burning and it was probably bleeding. My suspicions were confirmed when I felt a thick, warm substance run down my legs. He had set a slow but powerful pace that hit my spot every time.

"How many times have you been fucked by Hisagi like this? Mmm... Abarai?" he asked as he paused, "But I bet you've never had it like this."

I couldn't speak coherently. All I could do was moan and cry under him.

I think he got mad because of my silence. He flipped me on my back and started to set a faster pace.

"It would have been better if you were born a woman. That way you could give birth to my child and never run away from me." He was going at a pace too fast and too hard. If this didn't stop, he would break me in half.

"Mmmm….Nghhh… Bya…I can't…" I tried to tell him, "Please… slow down…. It really hurts" Tears were falling uncontrollably. My arms were looking for something to hold onto, anything. It was painful, really painful. I felt no love from him. This was sex; really painful sex. _This isn't the Byakuya I know._

"What? A whore like you doesn't deserve gentleness." His voice was so cold.

"Please… Bya..kuya….I love you…" my voice was breaking. I looked deep into his eyes, hoping that he would see the sincerity in them.

"If you love me, why did you leave me?!?!" he yelled out, grabbing my hair. I could hear sadness and anger in his voice. "How could you leave me, Renji?" he paused in his thrusting and just looked at me.

"Because… I thought that… that you didn't love me!!! There! I said it."

He just continued to look at me.

And after a while, he said "I love you, Renji. So, never leave me again." And he held me in a tight embrace.

"Ahh…." I moaned, as he started to thrust back in. My tears refused to stop falling. He finally said that he loves me. I was being overwhelmed with joy and pleasure. He went at a slower pace, this time making sure that I also felt good.

"Byakuya… I really love you…" my eyes were clouded with tears.

"I love you too… So, Renji please stop crying."

"I can't…nnnggghhh… It feels too good."

"You never knew I could love like this?"

"Ahhh… Bya…" I was breathless. This time, it felt so good. Not only was my body being filled, but also my heart.

He thrust in a few more times and I felt that I was near. Shuuhei might be good, but Byakuya was definitely much better. He gave me a kiss full of passion and love. I couldn't help but feel loved tonight. He finally opened up his heart to me.

"Byakuya… I'm cum..Cumming…."

"Renji… Cum with me…" he said, as his thrusts became more erratic, more uncontrolled.

"Uggghhh….Ngghh.." I moaned as I released.

He came inside me, filling me and coating my insides with his seed. He rode out his orgasm inside me. I saw white and felt light headed.

He pulled out and lay down beside me, pulling me into his arms.

"Renji… I'm sorry… You're bleeding."

"It's alright…Because that's proof of how much you love me…. And how much I love you…I was saving that for someone special." I told him and blushed.

"What? Don't tell me…" he sat up, "It's your first time down there?"

"Uhh… Yeah.."

"Why didn't you tell me? And how is that even possible?" he asked in disbelief. He looked very surprised.

"I tried to tell you…" I blushed even harder, "And Shuu… he liked being bottom…"

"…."

"……"

"I'm so sorry, Renji….I'll go clean you up right now…" Byakuya said as he ran to the bathroom, despite being tired after the rough sex.

I chuckled. Walking would be an impossible task for the next few days, but if Byakuya would take care of me every single minute, it wouldn't be so bad. Right?

"I love you, Bya…" was the last thing I said before sleep finally came to me.

* * *

There you go…Chapter 6…

I'm not sure if I should end the story with the next chapter… or continue with another plot…

But if I did… this story might be never-ending…

Anyways… Thank you for reading…

I also thank the people who reviewed on this story so far….


	7. Chapter 7

So here's chapter 7...

Hope you enjoy... Sorry for the late update...

* * *

Goodbye Byakuya

Getting up was always a difficult task for Byakuya when he finds his body entwined with Renji's. The warmth that their bodies produced was too comfortable to leave. It was times like this that Byakuya loved the most; the feeling of comfort, of warmth, of completeness. He had always hated waking up alone. Waking up with that empty feeling that never gets filled by any other happiness the world can provide.

_I would never give you up. Since money cannot bring me anymore happiness. Fame has always been useless. The companies of women, who don't want anything but my money, were never welcomed. After all these years I finally realized what was missing. It was you, Renji. _

Renji was still sleeping soundly on Byakuya's chest, a small smile on his face. They stayed in comfortable silence for a while.

Byakuya was playing with the soft, silky crimson hair displayed in front of him. He wanted to stay like that forever, with Renji in his arms. He gently kissed the other man's forehead and slowly the other man stirred. He looked up at Byakuya and smiled softly.

Byakuya loved seeing those eyes open. For a moment, he was the only thing reflected in them. For a moment, Renji wouldn't see anyone but him. His biggest fear was actually never getting to wake up and see himself reflected on those loving eyes.

"Good morning…" Renji said groggily. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough." Byakuya replied as he gently caressed Renji's face. He then took the man's chin and took his lips in a sweet kiss.

The kiss remained gentle and loving. They didn't make any action to further it. They just reveled in the afterglow of their love making from last night.

"Bya, are you still mad?" Renji asked as he pulled away.

"No. Not anymore. Just promise that you will never leave me again."

"I promise. I will stay with as long as you want me to—" Renji was paused by a finger to his lips.

"Renji, stay with me even if I don't want you to. Even if I push you away, promise me that you will still stay. If that moment of madness ever comes, stay with me so I wouldn't regret. I never want to lose you."

Renji was confused by whatever Byakuya was saying but found it romantic at the same time.

"Byakuya, I don't get what you're saying but, I promise. I promise never to leave you. I promise that my eyes will only look at you. That my heart will only long for you. My whole being will only submit to you," Renji said sincerely. His sat up and took Byakuya's face in his hands. "I promise that I will love only you and no one else."

Renji kissed Byakuya more fiercely this time. He hoped to convey what words couldn't say into this kiss.

_Byakuya, I never want to leave you too. If you treat me coldly, I don't know if I will be able to handle it especially after you have shown me how warm you are. So please, don't throw me away. If you never showed me this side of you, I could have survived. I could have survived through every cold gaze, every emotionless expression, every heartless decision._

Byakuya understood Renji's actions and returned the kiss. They were getting ready for another passionate round of love making when suddenly the door opened.

"Renji! Are you okay? Did he hur—" Shuuhei asked as he suddenly entered, a blush was creeping up his face at the sight he saw.

"I'm terribly sorry, Kuchiki-taichou," he said and went out of the room and closed the door. Shuuhei was trembling at the other side, unable to move.

"Hisagi-fukutaichou, I advise you to knock before you enter." Byakuya called out with a chuckle.

"Byakuya, don't be mean," Renji laughed despite being caught in a compromising position. "I'm alright Shuu. He didn't hurt me," he addressed to Shuuhei. "In fact, he gave me the best night of my life" he whispered to Byakuya.

"Well, that's goo..good to hear," Shuuhei said. "I'll be taking my leave now. Take care Renji."

"Take care Shuu."

"Kuchiki-taichou take care of Renji or I'll take him away from you." Shuuhei threatened Byakuya.

"Rest assured. He is in good hands." Byakuya said kissing Renji and caressing his body in sensitive areas which elicited soft moans from the other man.

At hearing the assurance and the moans, Shuuhei left. _And now to take care of this…_

"So you still call him Shuu?" Byakuya asked.

"Why? Is that a problem?"

"Of course it is."

"I see that someone's jealous." Renji teased. "Did you know that Shuuhei is a really good kisser? And a really good fuck." Renji said innocently deciding to add oil to the fire. After all, if Byakuya was jealous, why not make the most of it?

"Ohh… Then I guess I just have to fuck you senseless to forget all about him."

"You can try but…" Renji never got to continue what he was going to say.

Byakuya jumped him and Renji braced himself. He knew it was going to be long day. A long, pleasurable day. And he loved it.

If Renji thought that last night was the best night of his life, today he was sent to heaven.

Byakuya pleasured Renji all day. He came inside Renji countless times that Renji felt he was going to explode.

_Renji, I despise the idea of having another man's seed inside of you. I was so relieved to hear that I was the first to be inside you; that I am the only man who knows the joy of coming inside your tight heat. I will never share you with anyone. I know what I'm thinking sounds so unlike me but, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. No one else has induced feelings like this in me like you have._

After that day, Renji learned to never provoke Byakuya, especially about sex. It left Byakuya refreshed and left him unable to walk for almost three days.

Both of them had strong feelings for each other even if they wouldn't say it aloud. Each other's presence was already enough proof of their love. No bond could be stronger, no love could last longer than the love they had.

* * *

Thank you for reading...

I'm not sure if this will be the last chapter or not. But i think it's fine to leave it like this, don't you?


End file.
